


Step by Step

by BarPurple



Series: Steampunk RumBelle [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle and Rum have an empty house and a troublesome furnace to fix. Step by step things heat up.





	Step by Step

Belle adored her little house in Stepney. Since they had rescued Bae her house had become a home in a way that she’d not had since her mother died. There was a constant buzz of activity and warmth, well usually there was warmth, but since the furnace was on the fritz it had been decidedly chilly. Hopefully they were going to fix that today.

The furnace was the only drawback to the house. It was a cumbersome hulky beast that apparently had been designed for an octopus to operate. If Belle ever met the designer, one Mr Bergholt S Johnson according to the maker’s plaque on the side, she would have some very stern words to offer in terms of designing for actual human beings. In his favour the man had provided exhaustive instructions, which were some of the most terrifying blueprints Belle had ever seen, the notations had notations, and an index. It had taken her and Rum two days to work out what had gone wrong and what they needed to do to fix it. They might have done it quicker if Rum hadn’t been frantic about making sure Bae was warm. The poor lad had been wrapped in so many jumpers and blankets at one point he could barely move, a point he proved to his father by rolling on the floor like a tortoise stuck on its back. Rum had laughed and conceded that he might be over reacting a little.

Bae had offered to help with the furnace, but Rum was too worried for his safety, so he’d agreed to spend the day with Widow Lucas while they made the repairs. Belle blew on her hands and looked at Rum who was reading through the instructions for the third time.

“Are we ready?”

“As ready as we’ll ever be, sweetheart.”

The endearment gave Belle a feeling of warmth. Things had been tense between them in the first few days after Bae came home, an adjustment period that had left their courtship a little strained until Bae had sat them both down over breakfast one morning and told them that if they were to be wed then he didn’t mind them holding hands and even kissing around him. Rum had blushed an adorable grey-green and Belle had hidden her face in her hands, much to the lad’s amusement. It had been an awkward moment that had ended in laughter and with Rum sweeping Belle into his arms for a kiss. 

“Okay, let’s get warmed up.”

The control valves and switches covered two parallel walls that were separated by a six foot gap. They had practised the movements that were required several times and Belle felt confident they could get this beast working properly again. Rum stepped up close behind her and leaned in to press a kiss to her temple.

“You lead the way.”

The problem with the valves was that they had to be held open, which meant the two of them had to be perfectly synchronized. They had tried with Rum leading, but his accent tended to get thicker as he concentrated, so Belle had misheard a few instructions in their first practise run. Rum had no problem with her taking control, so Belle took a quick breath and began reciting the steps they had to go through.

“Valves three and seven open.”

Her left hand reached down for three while Rum stretched up to the right for seven. Belle kept an eye on the relevant pressure gauge; when it reach the green zone she said; “Release valve seven, open nine.”

She kept her hand on valve three until Rum had opened nine; “Release three, open six, two, close seven and eight.”

Rum had to stand on tip toe over her to reach two and seven, but that was fine because she had to dip down to work six and eight. Belle couldn’t see the gauges from here so Rum was keeping an eye on that dial. He had to hold on to his valves while Belle released hers and stood up to turn the next set, when they had practiced this bit she’d bumped her head on his chin, so as the level crept towards the green Rum said; “Head back, level at green now.”

Belle moved upright and turned the next set. Her hair ruffled in the relieved exhale from Rum as she didn’t rattle his teeth this time. He bumped his lips against the back of her head in another quick kiss. The next move was one of the trickiest. 

“Release two, hand on me.”

Rum let go of the valve and slid his hand securely around Belle’s middle, pulling her tight into his body. The shiver that went down Belle’s spine had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. 

“Release seven and turn.”

Rum let go of the valve and spun them around to face the opposite wall, the dance-like move was the only way they had found to get them both in position to begin the next sequence. It left Rum snug against Belle’s back which certainly helped with the warmth issue, but proved a tad distracting as they worked through the final sequence. Rum’s nose was nuzzling her hair as she called out the next step, but he quickly followed her instructions and flipped the switches. Belle could have eased away from him at this point, but the sensation of his body close to hers was delightful so she leaned into him. Now the system was primed again all they had to do was fire the start-up sequence, which meant more dancing.

“And slide!”

Rum chuckled as he scooted left while Belle went right. Belle caught the flourish of his arms out of the corner of her eye and grinned while she reeled off the chain of numbers. For the next few moments Belle felt like she’d said every number between one and fourteen at least twice, each one followed by a solid click as the switches were thrown. She was feeling breathless as she came to the last two numbers.

“Four and Five.”

Rum slid back into her and caught her around the waist as she gasped in a much need breath. She rested her hands on his shoulders and felt the tension there as they waited while the furnace creaked and groaned before rumbling into live. 

“Yes! We did it!”

Rum pulled her in and hoisted her into the air to twirl them around. She threw her head back and laughed as heat began to seep into the room.

“Oh Belle.”

She glanced down at Rum and realised her cleavage was pressed into his face. His cheeks were flushing making his scales shimmer. He lowered her carefully to the ground, biting his lip as she slid against his chest. His hands moved to her waist as he edged back a half step, putting a little distance between their lower halves. Belle had a suspicion that if she were pressed against him she would feel a hardness below his belt that had nothing to do with any tool in his pocket. She looked up at him through her lashes and wound her hands together around his neck.

“When is Bae due back?”

“When we telephone Widow Lucas, but he took an overnight bag just in case we didn’t get this right on the first try.”

There was something in his tone, low and suggestive, that made Belle bold. She shifted forward and pressed herself against him from knee to chest making Rum gasp.

“So we have the house to ourselves for the night?”

His throat bobbed as he swallowed; “Aye we do. I’ll follow your lead, sweetheart.”

Belle leaned in closer and smiled as Rum did the same until their lips met. Their kisses had always been a mutual thing Belle thought, but now Rum was slowly echoing her movements, going no further than she did, he truly was letting her lead the way. She traced her tongue along his lips and as he opened up to do the same she slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring him in a way she’d never done before. Rum groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around her back. When Belle pulled back for air he was panting too.

“Wow. That, that was wow.”

“I believe a bed is traditional at this point.”

Rum’s eyes went wide; “Yes, if that’s what you want, Belle.”

She let her nails scrap gently over his scalp; “It’s what I want Rum. Do you?”

He rested his forehead against hers and sighed; “Oh yes Belle. Yes I do.”

They stood like that, breathing each other, for a long moment until Belle swayed her hips. Rum picked up the motion and gave her a shy grin; “Shall we dance my lady?”

At her whispered yes he twirled them out of the furnace space and into the workshop proper. It wasn’t the most elegant dance, toes were stepped on and work benches bumped into because neither of them wanted to yield a scrap of contact. They made the foot of the stairs giggling and kissing gently. Belle ran her hand down Rum’s neck, down his arm and threaded her fingers with his before pulling away and taking the first step up the stairs.

Rum was looking at her with awe and wonder. She tilted her head and he nodded, slowly she led them up the stairs to her bedroom door. As the door opened she turned and pulled Rum in for a kiss, he was still going slowly, but there was an eagerness to his movements now and it was clear he was trying to employ restraint in favour of following her lead. Belle stepped over the threshold drawing him with her.

“Don’t hold back my love.”

Rum whimpered against her lips and hauled her into him, his hands cradling her head, his fingers toying with her hair as he kissed her deeply. Belle’s own fingers left his hair and trailed down over his back to the waist of his trousers. She could feel the heat of him through the fabric of his shirt and it just wasn’t enough. The boldness that had brought her this far curled her fingers into the fabric and bunched it in her hands until she pulled it free. Rum tensed when her fingers connected with his bare skin. He broke their kiss and looked at her as she slowly moved her hand against the small of his back. His features twisted in discomfort and Belle pulled away putting a step between them.

“I’m sorry Rum, I’m pushing too fast.”

His hands fluttered as he reached for her, but fell to his sides as he tried to find the words he wanted; “No, this is wonderful Belle. It’s just the only women to have touched me since all this,” – he waved his hand at his Steelskin face, - “Well they didn’t want me, just the thrill of the freak.”

Belle could understand his discomfort, she would likely have been haunted by memories of Gaston had he been overly forceful in his kisses. 

“I want you, Rum Gold, all of you. I confess I am curious about your body, but not because of the Steelskin, I’m curious because it is you.”

Some of the tension eased from him and he smiled at her. Belle nibbled her lip and an idea occurred. From what Rum had told her those horrible women had been fully clothed as they jeered and mauled him. She couldn’t change the past, but she could make she that their present held as few reminders of it as possible.

“Rum, would you undress me, please?”

His eyes went wide and dark with desire.

“Oh Belle yes.”

Belle had grown up with maids who helped her in and out of the silly dresses the upper classes wore, but nothing in that experience had prepared her for being undressed by a lover. Rum’s touch was tender as he removed each layer from her body. He had no difficulty with the laces of her bodice, and they discovered her feet were ticklish when he knelt to pull her boots and socks from her feet. It was when he tentatively reached for the buttons of her trousers that his fingers fumbled. He blew his hair out of his face and offered her a shy smile.

“I’ve never taken trousers off a lady before.”

She giggled at him and turned her back, pressing herself against his chest. She felt him shiver as she guided his hands down to the buttons.

“Is this better?”

Rum kissed her neck as his nimble fingers popped each button free.

“Much better.”

He shifted his weight and made sure she was balanced on her own two feet before he eased down her back nuzzling against her as he peeled the leather from her hips and legs. 

“Huh.”

Belle stepped out of her trousers and shyly looked over her shoulder. She found Rum leaning back on his heels, his eyes fixed on her bottom. A sudden anxiety gripped her.

“What is it?”

He looked up at her with a warm smile; “It had never occurred to me that a lady in trousers wouldn’t wear pantaloons underneath.”

Belle giggled with relief and turned on the spot to give him an all-round view of her smalls.

“We call them briefs.”

Rum licked his lips, his eyes roaming freely over the expanse of her bare legs. Belle felt herself blush, she was only wearing her short chemise and briefs, but she was not ashamed to be so naked in his presence. 

“I like them.”

His voice was hoarse and deep. 

“I’m told they are very similar to a man’s undergarments.”

Rum bit his bottom lip and shifted his feet from under him. He started on the fastenings of his boots; “Well, I believe I can offer a comparison.”

Belle knelt down to help him; the tension that had lingered from his memories of the past was gone as their fingers playfully battled to remove his boots. She couldn’t resist tickling his foot as she tugged his sock free. Rum wiggled his scaled toes at her; “Not got ticklish feet sweetheart.”

Belle pouted and Rum leaned forward to kiss it from her lips. Her hands found his waist of tugged his shirt tails free. Rum’s fingers were already undoing the buttons at his neck, so when Belle moved back it was a simple thing to pull the fabric over his head. The muscles of his chest twitched as she looked at him, but he sighed and leaned into her touch as she ran her hand over him.

“Is this alright?”

“Oh yes, Belle.”

They caressed each other slowly and gently, mapping out the contours of each other’s upper body, until Belle decided that she wanted to feel Rum’s hand, not the drag of fine cotton over her skin. 

“Belle?”

He looked worried as she took her hands from him to remove her chemise, and then gasped as she bared her breasts.

“Oh, oh Belle, you are so beautiful.”

Belle tried to get closer as she kissed him and ended up toppling them backwards. She landed on Rum’s chest making him hiss in surprise.

“I’m sorry!”

His chest rumbled beneath her as he chuckled; “Not a problem, sweetheart, here let’s just…”

He rolled them so they were lying side by side, and with a little shuffling they were perfectly aligned to kiss and stroke to their hearts content. The skin of Rum’s back was textured, but not rough, and the feeling of his chest against her breasts was delightful beyond description. Without her meaning to Belle’s leg hitched itself over his hips and shifted their lower halves closer together. Rum groaned against her lips and buried his head in the crook of her neck. The hardness was there below his belt and it occurred to her that he couldn’t be comfortable confined in his trousers. She kissed the shell of his ear and whispered; “I think we were going to compare undergarments?”

She felt him nod his head; “I’m going to have to stand up.”

Untangling their limbs was not a graceful affair and Belle now understood why Ruby had once described love making as a fun filled fumble. Rum pushed himself to his feet and offered her his hands. Once she was upright she caught hold of his waistband.

“May I?”

His eyes were half closed as he nodded his consent. Belle popped the buttons free and slipped her hands under the warm leather. The cotton of his smalls tickled her hands and she worked the trousers off his hips. The leather pooled at his knees, but she kept her eyes on his face until he kicked the fabric free of his feet. Rum’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and took a step back from her.

“See quite similar in design.”

Belle took a quick breath and looked down. His smalls were a very similar to her briefs, the legs sat lower on his thighs clearly to allow room for his maleness, but it was the small row of buttons up the front that puzzled her for a moment.

“Oh of course. Men can answer nature’s call whilst standing!”

Rum frowned and glanced down at himself.

“Ah the buttons, yes.”

They moved together and just held each other close. Their earlier passion had transformed into something more intimate and slow. Rum’s hands were rubbed gently up and down her back as he softly said; “We don’t have to go any further Belle, this is wonderful. We can wait for the rest.”

Most unwelcome a memory of Gaston rose in Belle’s mind. He had called her vile names, accused her of rousing his blood and denying him the release her kisses had promised. The fact that he had force those kisses from her hadn’t matter to him. She tightened her hold on Rum as she forced the memory away.

“Belle? Sweetheart?”

Rum tried to shift to look at her face, but Belle nestled closer to his chest.

“Will it relax if you don’t erm, if you don’t ejaculate?”

He canted his hips back so his member was no longer pressed against her body.

“Yes, it’ll subside.”

“And that’s not painful?”

“A little uncomfortable, but not painful no.”

Now Belle lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes; “And you won’t be angry if we don’t?”

He brought his hands up and cupped her face; “No, I swear to you I will never be angry about you wanting to stop, no matter how far along we have gotten.”

The unrealized fear that had been haunting Belle melted under the softness of his eyes and the sincerity of his words. Relief and love caused her to surge forward capturing his lips so suddenly that he made of sound of surprise.

“Rum, I don’t want to wait.”

He kissed her passionately before pulling away again.

“Belle, wait just a moment, I need…”

Rum’s face was flushed from their kissing, but Belle could tell that the darkening grey in his scales was embarrassment. She took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart.

“What do you need, Rum?”

He closed his eyes, and inhaled quickly, his words fell out in a rapid tumble, “Is my skin too rough? You’ve not said anything, but I’m scaled everywhere if you know what I mean and intimacy involves a very delicate area of your body and I don’t want to hurt you.”

It took Belle a moment to understand what he had said and that was long enough for his doubts to get the better of him. He pulled away from her; “I should talk to someone, Robin maybe, before we go any further.”

Belle had no idea how a conversation about this topic would go between the recently reconciled friends, but she knew what to do to reassure Rum in this moment. She caught hold of his wrist to halt his retreat and waited until he had stilled before stepping back and twirling slowly on the spot.

“Rum, I’ve been pressed against your bare skin, had your hands all over me. Are there are any marks or abrasions that suggest your skin is too rough?”

She heard him give a whimpering sigh; “No, not a scratch. You are perfect.”

“So are you.”

Rum snorted but came easily back into her embrace. Belle let her hands roam over every part of his chest and back that she could reach.

“There is a texture to your skin, but no roughness. I like the way it feels, I love the way you feel against me.”

Their kisses became intensely passionate and Belle lost herself in sensation. She wasn’t sure who began the move towards the bed, in truth she not noticed that they were moving at all until she fell backwards onto the soft surface. Rum tumbled with her but managed to catch himself on his hands so he didn’t crush her. He was breathless and beautiful with his hair hanging around his flushed face.

“Don’t stop, Rum.”

He bowed his head and began placing kisses on her collar bones. Belle had never been kissed like this before; she arched up into him and tried to smother her moan with her hand.

“Let me hear you sweetheart, please?”

His mouth moved lower, nuzzling and lapping at her breast, making her writhe on the bed. Her hands scrabbled against the covers, as the ends of his hair tickled her skin. She giggled as he went lower and deliberately moved his head from side to side to drag his hair over her stomach, chuckling as he did so.

“You are ticklish everywhere.”

Belle lifted her head to look at him; her throat went dry as their eyes met. Rum was between her legs his face level with her briefs. She nodded at the unspoken request in his eyes and lifted her bottom to help him remove her last article of clothing. She shuffled up the bed once she was naked; the sight of him holding her briefs, gazing at her in wonder sent a flare of desire through her body. Rum let her undergarments fall from his hand and reached for the waist of his own smalls. He bent at the waist as he pushed them down hiding his most intimate part from her view until he straightened up.

“Oh, that’s, erm I had no idea it was that big.”

Rum laughed shyly, “Thank you sweetheart.”

He crawled onto the bed to kneel between her spread legs. A part of her tried to feel embarrassed at the wanton view she was presenting of herself, but it was pushed aside by her frank curiosity. She sat up and reached a hand towards his stiff member. She hesitated and dropped her hand onto her thigh.

“I want to touch you, but I don’t know how.”

Rum took her hand and brought her fingers into contact with his member. He gasped as she stroked along the hard length of him and let her hand go.

“Go on, that’s good, very good.”

She experimentally wrapped her fingers around him felling the soft skin over the rigid muscle below. The glitter in his scaled skin was more obvious on this part of him.

“Oh, not quite so tight, sweetheart.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Rum’s head rolled back and he groaned as she discovered a firm but gentle stroking motion. Free to explore him like this she brought her other hand from the bed and traced a finger over the skin of his sac. Rum pulled away from her with a giggle.

“Oh so you are ticklish?”

He shrugged, “There I am apparently.”

He caught her hands as she reached for him again.

“Sweetheart you’re going to finish me if you carry on with that.”

Belle was aware that of the concept of self-pleasure, but she’d never considered that a woman could finish a man in that manner.

“Could I do that for you another time?”

“Yes.”

She had to smile at the way his answer was delivered in a high pitched squeak. He bit his lip as his hand touched the inside of her knee.

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes Rum, please.”

His fingers traced circles as he worked his way up the inside of both of her legs. She tensed when his thumbs brushed her sex. Rum froze and waited for her jerky nod before stroking the most intimate part of her body. Belle had explored this part of herself, but it was another world of experience to have Rum’s fingers moving against her slick heated skin.

“Rum!”

Her hands reached for him and he tumbled into her embrace, both moaning with pleasure as they twisted together and kissed deeply. Belle’s legs drew up of their own accord as her hips thrusted up seeking the contact she craved. Rum muttered a swearword and shifted his hand between their bodies. Belle realized her movements were more of a hindrance than a help so she stilled herself. Rum was so close to her his face was blurred, his breath gusting across her face as he gasped; “Do you want to go on?”

“Yes, yes, I want you.”

She’d thought she was ready, but the sensation of his member against her sex made her tense. The newness, the strangeness of it all was almost overwhelming. She could feel Rum shaking as he held himself still.

“Keep going.”

He pressed his lips to hers in a messy kiss and moved foward. Belle moaned, and raked her fingernails across his shoulders, she felt so full. Rum’s face was buried in the crook of her neck as he muttered a stream of sounds made up of her name and swearing. Belle didn’t know what changed, but suddenly she felt more relaxed, the pressure turned to pleasure as Rum began thrusting his hips back and forth. With a grunt he pushed himself up on to his elbows and smoothed the sweat damp hair from her face.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Oh yes.”

With delicious slowness their bodies found the most natural rhythm, a push and pull as old as the moon and tides, and just like a wave cresting on the shore completion came to them together, with a gasp and a sigh. Rum kissed Belle as he eased them apart and rolled to her side. They snuggled together, fingers lazily tracing over sweat slicked skin in a blissful glow.

“Was…was that good for you sweetheart?”

Belle stretched relishing the pleasant sated feeling in her body; “That was wonderful.”

Rum linked his fingers with hers where they lay against his chest. Belle rubbed his thumb.

“And for you, was it good?”

He turned to face her; “It was amazing,” – his brow drew into a small frown, - “But I should have been more cautious, you could be pregnant, Belle.”

“I could be. Would that be an awful thing?”

“Well, we are not yet wed, so some would say so,” – he smiled as Belle snorted to let him know exactly what she thought of those ‘some’, - “And, and I don’t know if this will be passed on to a child.”

Belle had wondered if the Steelskin would pass onto the next generation. No Steelskin had had a child since the condition occurred and while the dice was still in the air on that one Belle wasn’t going to borrow trouble and worry about it.

“Rum, I don’t care if our child has glittery skin. They will be ours and I will love them as much as I love you and Bae.”

His frown melted as his eyes searched hers; “You truly mean that. I love you Belle.”

“I love you Rum.”

Their slow kisses were interrupted by the rumbling of a stomach.

“Was that me or you?”

“Don’t know, but I am hungry.”

Rum hummed thoughtfully; “Well, we need to get up and get dressed and cook something then.”

Belle snuggled closer into his side; “Five, more minutes?”

Rum wrapped his arms around her with a sigh, “Just what I was thinking, sweetheart.”


End file.
